


Wish you were here

by hitori10



Series: Ereri week 2019 [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eren Is a Little Shit, Fluff, Humor, Levi likes to call Eren his sweetheart, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Military instructor Levi, Pastel Eren Yeager, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Referenced pregnancy, Romance, Short Eren Yeager, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Trans Character, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 18:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitori10/pseuds/hitori10
Summary: "I wish you were here.""Me too."





	Wish you were here

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5- Longing.

Wish you were here

* * *

"So I got your care package today."

"Sorry it took five days to get to you. I paid for the fastest delivery."

"It's fine sweetheart. Just getting this means a lot."

Eren smiled, feeling his cheeks heat up, "Did the cookies still look good when you opened them?"

"Absolutely love. I'll have some in the morning with tea." Levi had already placed them in the fridge as soon as he saw them.

He knows more than anyone how much Eren loves baking.

"And how are things in the cafe?"

The brunet watched as his fiance shifted in his seat, adjusting his earphones for a moment before looking back into his laptop's camera to continue their conversation, "Things are pretty normal. Kasa makes the savory food, Armin is in charge of decorating, and I bake all the stuff. Oh! We hired a new girl, Krista."

Krista was such a sweet girl; saying that she was always interested in working in a cafe. She primarily wanted to learn how to bake and surprise her girlfriend from time to time.

"That's great babe! I hope everything works out for you guys."

Eren nodded, his eyes glancing at the date in the bottom right corner of his laptop and nearly groaned.

Three months ago, Levi was given an assignment to teach some trainees in the states and he needed to go. His knowledge would be most useful to future troops.

Unfortunately, that meant he would be away from home for one year.

While they were very secure in their relationship, they hadn't been this far apart from each other since the days in which Levi himself was in the military.

That's not to say they were both clingy and dependent, oh no.

Just...when you've been with someone for long, and for them to be away for a noticeable amount of time is a little tough.

"Hey bright eyes."

Eren looked back at his fiance and saw the soft smile on the other's face, "Just eight more months okay? And I'll be able to come back home. You know I miss you, right sweetheart?"

The brunet nodded, feeling his throat get a little tight, an indication he might shed a few tears, "I know. I just..." He swallowed, "Wish you were here."

"I know, love. I know."

They spoke for a bit longer before Eren had to get ready for work and Levi needed to get to bed.

* * *

Levi sighed heavily as his fiance waved him goodbye and said goodnight.

He leaned back in his chair and smiled upon seeing the care package Eren had sent him.

The brunet had sent him some cookies, a pastel blue blanket, the blue sweater he bought several months back, and a bear plush he knew Levi liked to sleep on sometimes.

Time just didn't seem to be kind to them when it came to his assignment.

His days felt fast because of the amount of work he got done, but the moment he sat down and talked with his fiance, he was vividly reminded there was still more than half a year before he could see his sweetheart physically again.

Getting up from his seat, he took out his blue sweater and slipped it on.

The male rearranged everything and finally laid down to go to sleep.

What he wouldn't give to feel the familiar body beside his right now.

* * *

"Are those cookies Eren sent you?"

Levi finished chewing the sweet treat before he answered Erwin, "Yeah. Want one?" He gestured to the Tupperware full of bunny shaped cookies.

"If you don't mind." The blonde poured himself some coffee before taking a cookie.

"What time do you have your first training session today?" Erwin asked him after taking a drink of his coffee.

"Around ten o'clock." Levi glanced at the clock on the wall, "I've got about 45 minutes before I have to deal with those dumbass kids."

His friend chuckled, "Remember, we have a joint session around three. Pixis sent me an email and told us to focus on their endurance running."

"The old bastard clearly forgot who he's talking to."

Levi and Erwin met back in their freshmen year in high school.

They were both the top students in their track team, and still frequently ran together back home.

"Say how's Marie? Haven't seen her in a while."

His friend immediately brightened, "She's going amazing. We found out she's pregnant, three months along."

"No shit? Congrats."

They both got up and shared a hug, Levi patting his friend's back.

"A group hug?! Don't leave me out!" Hanji yelled as she came running and jumped into their hug.

Molbit, the poor guy, looked exasperated.

"Hanji, dear, perhaps first thing in the morning isn't the best."

"Nonsense! We have to celebrate Erwin's wife being pregnant!"

Perhaps Levi can indulge four eyes just once.

"It's fine, Molbit. You and fucking four eyes help yourself to some cookies my sweetheart made."

At the mention of Eren's cookies, the two immediately went towards the Tupperware.

All of his friends had his love's baked treats before, and he normally had to be careful and make sure no one saw them because they tended to run out fast.

But with the recipe having been sent to him, he can make them himself more often.

* * *

"So, you mean to tell me some fucking asshole thought it would be cute to hit on my sweetheart?"

Levi did not pout.

_No matter what Eren might say otherwise._

He was totally pouting.

It was clear as day on his fiance's face.

"Don't worry Lee, I told him I was engaged."

Levi raised a brow at how Eren refused to meet his face, "Lemme guess, the fucker thought you were lying."

"Kinda."

"Just wait until I get back. I'll deal with it."

"You know you don't have to do that."

"I know. I want to though."

"You want to make him shit his pants."

"Absolutely. No one touches _my sweetheart _and thinks nothing will happen."

Eren sighed, knowing he wouldn't win this argument.

"Whatever you think is best babe."

* * *

"Eren! Can you please bring out the tray of bunny cookies?"

"On it!"

The brunet carefully balanced the tray on his forearm and handed them off to Krista to put on display.

"Today sure is busy. I wonder why that is..."

Looking at the calendar, Eren saw that it was white day.

"It's white day today."

"Oh! I almost forgot." Krista rubbed the back of her head, a little flushed that she forgot.

Eren chuckled, excusing himself as he went back to the kitchen to frost cookies.

He was busy for around forty minutes before Mikasa walked in.

"You look a bit distracted today, Eren. Something wrong?"

The brunet sighed, setting down his piping bag, "Just a little sad I haven't been able to talk to Lee for a week now."

Despite the male sending him messages that he loved him, wished him a good day, and a ton of endearments, he wanted to hear the other male's voice.

Several months had passed and it seemed his workload increased by the minute.

"Work been that busy?"

"Very. He says he's been getting only three or four hours of sleep every night so far. Apparently they're also testing their endurance on low amounts of sleep. He's told me he's sorry we haven' been able to talk, but I still miss hearing his voice."

God, he was starting to sound clingy.

Mikasa rolled her eyes fondly, "Pretty sure he's also a wreck not being able to talk to you. You know he gets all suave like that to hide he's actually a little sad."

She had a point there.

When Levi was upset about something he would compliment him a lot more.

Apparently it helped him get over it a lot sooner telling Eren how lovely he looked.

Not like he was complaining.

It was always very nice to hear those types of compliments.

He just wished the other would out front talk about his issues.

Oh well, that's something to work on later.

"Eren! Can you come to the front please?" Krista's voice called out.

He and Mikasa looked at each other with a raised brow before going out front.

There was a large bouquet of white roses, a limited edition pastel purple bunny from his favorite shop, and some chocolates.

All the patrons were staring at the large gift, wondering who it could be from.

Eren certainly wasn't short on admirers.

But there was only one person who he loved to receive gifts from.

The brunet removed the card from the bouquet and immediately smiled.

_Sweetheart,_

_I wanted to gift you these lovely flowers which aren't as lovely as your smile, but I wanted something close._

_This rabbit to keep you company and keep you safe in my stead._

_These chocolates which aren't nearly as sweet as you are._

_I love you so much sweetheart._

_-Lee._

Eren had a large smile on his face, letting his friends know instantly who these lavish gifts were from.

Their patrons however, still none the wiser.

* * *

"Happy birthday Eren!"

His friends and family hugged him as the festivities began.

Food was especially made by Jean and Marco who owned their own small restaurant, Ymir, who was Krista's partner, did an amazing job at decorating.

Sasha left all the meat perfectly cooked through, and Connie was in charge of setting out the assorted drinks and snacks.

Annie, Mikasa's lover, and Kenny had purchased all the alcohol.

Marie, Erwin's wife, brought the cake that she ordered.

Isabel and Farlan brought a stereo to have some music on in the background.

His and Levi's parents had brought many wrapped up gifts.

Armin said he would be a little late since he had something important to take care of.

The party was in full swing and Armin still wasn't at the house yet.

Eren grabbed his phone and messaged his friend.

_Ren: You gonna be here soon?_

_Armin: Yeah. Gimme thirty minutes._

_Ren: What's taking you so long?_

_Armin: Hey it's your birthday gift from me, I can't tell otherwise that'l ruin the surprise._

_Ren: Alright. Just get here safely._

The brunet was successfully dragged away from the corner and his phone was back in his pocket.

* * *

"Hey guys I'm here!" Armin announced as he walked into the living room.

Everyone said their hello's to the blonde before going back to their own devices.

Twenty minutes later, all the guests were seated in the living room of Eren and Levi's apartment, letting the brunet open up gifts.

He got some clothes, plushies, cookbooks, money and gift cards.

"Okay Eren, I need you to close your eyes for my gift." Armin told him.

Trusting his best friend, he did as he was asked.

With his eyes closed, he didn't notice Mikasa, Kuchel and his mom began recording on their phones.

"Hey Armin, when can I open them?"

"Right about now sweetheart." A familiar baritone voice spoke.

Snapping his eyes open, Eren came face to face with fiance.

Without a moment's hesitation, the brunet wrapped his arms around the other male.

Levi brought his sweetheart close, relieved to have the love of his life back in his arms.

Eren was vaguely aware of Erwin also coming back and hugging his pregnant wife.

Hanji, of course, made her presence known, "Happy birthday Eren!"

Molbit for once didn't try to calm her down.

The brunet pulled back just enough to thank her right before going back and burying his face in his lover's neck.

"How? You weren't supposed to be back for another two months."

"I worked my ass off. You didn't think I wouldn't come back for my sweetheart's birthday now did you?"

Eren laughed softly, tightened his grip on the other male.

Levi was welcomed back with hugs from his sister, brother, uncle, mother and Carla.

The others settled on giving him a handshake.

Eren remained by his side the entire time.

Isabel had put on some slow music, and pairs began dancing in their living room.

Levi had his fiance pressed closely to his body, slowly swaying to the music.

"So, Lee..."

"Yeah sweetheart?"

Their voices were hushed so no one else would hear their conversation.

"You know that thing we were talking about...you know, maybe me having our kids."

"Yes?"

"I think I'm ready for that. Physically, emotionally and mentally."

Levi placed a hand underneath his fiance's chin and made him look up, "Sweetheart, just know, that if at any point, you aren't comfortable, don't hesitate to tell me. We'll go with the second option."

Eren smiled, nodding his head, "Of course."

The brunet lowed his head and pressed his ear against his fiance's chest, feeling and hearing the strong heartbeat.

"I love you Lee."

"Love you too sweetheart."

"Welcome home."

"It's good to be back."

* * *

End


End file.
